Solder bumps, used in flip-chip solder joints for example, are usually assembled by aligning and placing a chip on a substrate, then reflowing the solder bumps in a conveyer oven. The grain orientation of the solder bump element, e.g., Sn, could not be controlled, and the reflowed solder joint has random grain orientation. Depending on the local grain orientation around a joint between a solder bump and a conductive pad or an under bump metal (UBM), early failure may occur at the joint due to solder material dissolution caused by, for example, electromigration (EM).